Blake Uchida
) |birthdate = January 30th |age = Unknown |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eyes = Purple |hair = Black |bloodtype = A- |affiliation = |occupation = Quincy |partner = |base of operations = Seattle, Washington |education = N/A |marital status = Single |alignment = N/A |family = N/A |status = Alive |bow = Schwartzfalke |seele = N/A |ginto = N/A}} Blake Uchida (ブレーク 内田, Burēku Uchida) is a Quincy of mixed nationality; specifically, half-Japanese and half-American. He currently lives in , , in the and is known as the Black Quincy (ブラック クインシー, Burakku Kuinshī) due to his unique method of dressing compared to other Quincy. Appearance Blake Uchida is an young man with a rather effiminate build, especially in contrast to the Americans who live in the surrounding areas. He has a black hair that flows past his shoulders to his back, annd vibrant dark purple eyes, with long eyelashes. Blake has pale skin, as well as a lithe build, which is contrast to his own surprising strength. His feminine appearance fittingly causes confusion to people who see him, though it can be exploited for personal benefit. Blake's attire varies depending on the situation. His casual attire typically consists of a high-collared white shirt with dark blue lining at the collar spreading down, as well as at the sleeves. He wears dark pants and brown shoes. The clothes themselves are typically loose fitting, giving Blake ease of movement even while relaxing. History Personality Equipment Seele Schneider (魂を切り裂くもの (ゼーレシュナイダー), Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul"): Blake's favorite Quincy tool is the Seele Schneider — a unique Quincy arrow customized to be used as a sword. Blake's Seele Schneider is slightly different from the standard model, appearing as a metal tube, rather than the thin, silver-coloured weapon the Quincy use. The Seele Schneider's primary purpose is is to synch with the Quincy's ability to gather reishi. In doing so, the weapon forms a thin blade made entirely of reishi, which in the case of Blake's own sword, is coloured purple, contrasting the normally blue reishi blade of the well-known Quincy weapon. While it appears as a normal energy blade, the Selee Schneider is far from the normal concept of a "light sword". Rather than a superheated blade, the blade of the Seelee Schneider works much like a chainsaw, with the reishi that composes the weapon making 3 million round trips per second around the edge of the blade. This ensures that the Seele Schneider can do more than simply cut; the vibrations of the blade loosen the bonds between the reishi of whatever it cuts, allowing Blake to capture the reishi easier, a staple of Quincy combat. This makes the Seele Schneider an invaluable tool to a Quincy. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Blake is seen as an oddity among Quincy — except in the case of his most basic training, he has never used a bow and arrow, instead, favoring the "new" methods of combat made popular by the infamous . As such, Blake's primary method of combat are seen as unorthodox among standard Quincy — he favours a style of swordfighting that revolves around his Seele Schneider, being perhaps the only Quincy to use the weapon as his primary combat tool. Utilizing his quick striking speed and enhanced reflexes, Blake is more than capable of cutting down even bullets with his sword, and his speed is noted to be such that tracking the movements of his swinging blade can often be difficult. Due to these quick strikes, Blake is capable of utilizing powerful slashing combinations that, combined with the reishi-loosening nature of the Seele Schneider, make him a lethal threat to Shinigami and Hollows. '''Master Marksman: Spiritual Abilities High Spiritual Power: Spirit Weapon Schwartzfalke (シュオアースファオク (隼の天津原), Shuoāsufaoku; German for "Black Falcon", Japanese for "Peregrine Falcon of the Heavenly Plains"): Trivia *Blake lives in Seattle due to the fact that it is Darkrai's favorite city in the United States; Darkrai loves the city due to the city's reputation for frequently overcast or rainy weather, something he desires immensely.